The invention relates to a nozzle for the discharge of a flowable substance, preferably a liquid or pasty adhesive and/or sealing compound, in particular for glazing window glasses for motor vehicles. Said nozzle comprises a nozzle tip that is provided with an orifice for the outlet of the substance. The opening thereof has a longitudinal extension in the direction of the nozzle, preferably forming an essentially triangular or V-shaped profile.
A fixed nozzle of this type is disclosed by the German Utility Model G 8625509.6. This Utility Model relates to a nozzle for the production of a special profile for the direct glazing of windscreens.
In principle, this utility model emanates from a generic nozzle, wherein the opening of the orifice has a triangular profile. A strand of material is delivered through the triangular profile of the orifice to produce, for example a seal when glazing a windscreen. The width of the base of the triangular profile and the height of the triangle are matched to the respective constructional situation. The width of the overlapping surfaces of the objects to be sealed, and the width of the gap between these objects for example, determine the geometry of the triangular profile. The principal design of the orifice profile is not illustrated in the cited Utility Model, as the object set in this Utility Model and the presented solution dealt with other aspects.
However, a nozzle for cartridges can be found, for example, in the German patent application DE 100 40 512, where it is explained that the outlet opening of the nozzle is produced in such a way that a sealed tip of the nozzle body is cut off, whereby an outlet opening with a circular or elliptical cross section is produced depending on the cutting angle. The opening profile of the orifice, otherwise known as the orifice profile, has therefore not only an extension perpendicular to the body of the nozzle, but preferably also a certain lengthwise extension. As the body of the nozzle considered in the DE 100 40 512 is essentially about conical in shape, the first cut to open the nozzle body produces a conical section as the orifice profile, namely a circle or preferably a more or less lengthwise elongated elliptical shape. Also, in principle, the previously mentioned triangular shape for an orifice profile can be produced by a corresponding cut of a nozzle body, whereby the best geometry of the orifice profile for the application purpose can be individually produced by cutting the nozzle body. However, this assumes that the person who cuts the nozzle body is both experienced and manually skilled. In particular, such a cut is irreversible and might not be correctable, if, for example, the opening profile is made too big. This can lead to the nozzle cut in this way being no longer useable and therefore has to be thrown away and replaced by a new nozzle. Also, after the first use-tests, the nozzle cut in this way can reveal that it does not, however, have the optimal geometry for the application purpose, with the result that even with a nozzle cut that was initially assumed correct, this nozzle nevertheless has to be replaced by another nozzle. If several of this type of sample attempts are needed in order to get a feel for the correct geometry, then even a larger number of nozzles could be needed until the actual work, e.g. the glazing, can be finally carried out correctly.